Opposite Paths
by dArkAngeLL
Summary: Many years have passed..Akito is 21 years old now and very successful. But what about Sana...? AkitoXSana
1. Chapter 1

Money is Everything

-1-

Today was the first day at a new apartment for a twenty-one year old Akito Hayama. He stood tall in front of his door while the moving people carried out the boxes into his new apartment. He was a successful man for he became the boss of a huge, one of the top 3, business. He became successful by his studying hard the last two years of high school and college. The business was actually his grandfather's whom he did not know he had until he went was a junior in high school. The Hayama family just suddenly received a call that Akito was the heir to his business now and that he should prepare to take over soon. His father was of course happy, only moody for a week that it wasn't him that was the heir. His sister was married for 2 years now to a man that she had always dreamed of and was happily settled. All in all, everything was going well for him now. He turned from his wrong path in his younger days and found the right path. Now that his grandfather had passed away, Akito officially took over the business and had found an apartment to settle in. He could have actually moved anywhere he wanted with all that money, but he wanted to live a normal, regular life, keeping his high status private.

He glanced at the door in front of his, wondering who lived there.

'Hm, I guess I'll have to introduce myself soon…'

He went to his house arranging more stuff and went to sleep early, tired.

* * *

**Author: Hello everyone :D I decided to try writing fanfiction once again...Not sure how it'll turn out since I always seem to stop in the middle. Can never finish the story --...This is when Sana and Akito are way older and it contains some...adult materials but it's not going to be like detailed or have a sex scene. Hehe. Well please enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

The next morning Akito went out on his usual time, 6:30 a.m., since he was the boss.

Just as the elevator stopped at his 10th floor, the door opened, Akito's eyes widened.

A woman, more still like a girl stepped out.

'But it's 6:30 a.m. in the morning and she comes home now..?'

The girl was startled too by Akito because from all the time she had lived here, no one had lived in the apartment room in front of hers. They inspected each other silently.

Akito stared at the beautiful girl who had slightly stirred wavy black hair, her pale face and skin glittering in the dark light. Her face was covered by huge Gucci sunglasses, and her small lips stained in faded red lipstick. She carried a soft outer layer on her arm and she clutched her Coach purse tightly with her other hand. She looked delicate in her petite figure that could be seen even through her layers of boho clothes.

She glanced at Akito in his nice expensive looking black suit and the clean cut look he had that matched his suit.

Akito hesitated to greet her for he hadn't been expecting to meet his new neighbor so early in the morning.

"Um, hello, I just moved here yesterday," he said politely.

The girl paused as she was walking past him, and merely said,

"Hm."

Akito stood awkwardly after she went in unsure how to respond to the unfriendliness, but went in the elevator not wanting to be late for work.

'Well, this is going to be hard...'

-

Akito spent all his day in his office 'till 12 noon, like always then came back into his apartment building, the rest of his days free. This was why being a boss is very good. When he arrived at his floor, he was shocked to see a half-naked man banging and pleading at his neighbor's door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I won't do it again! Please, please, please!"

Akito watched in amusement while the guy pleaded. He only had an underwear on and Akito's eyes widened as he saw the man's huge bulge sticking up.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a bunch of clothes fell through.

"Take your shit and stop banging or I'll call the cops. Oh and don't look for me again because I'm done with you." Akito's neighbor said coldly, in her cap shadowing her face.

Then she noticed Akito.

"What the hell you looking at? Fuck off."

And she slammed the door, leaving the man in despair. And Akito shocked.

'But the man isn't bad looking at all…in fact he looks like he could break several hearts..'

Akito watched the man gather his things looking frustrated.

"Aw, fuck. I need to do something about this...I'll just call another girl…but damn this sucks..." he muttered.

Finally the man looked at Akito.

"What, you live here?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Akito replied.

"Did she throw you out too?"

"What? No, I just moved here...I don't know anything about her..."

"Well, then, you still have a chance, and you seem like you have a lot of money."

"What?! No, I'm not like that!"

"Damn, you're missing out then! She is fucking good! Probably the best, no lie!"

"...she works for money?" Akito asked darkly.

"Yeah, dude. Here let me fill you in. She's infamous here among guys. She comes to this club called Heavens and she is good - she's good at attracting guys, dancing, and sex. Well I don't know about sex but if she's this good at getting guys excited and wanting her...aw, fuck I'm getting hard again. But the thing is she's worth aloooot of money and heard she's still virgin...and no matter how much money, she won't go over the line... She'll do us but she won't let us touch her...just wants money. But I accidently tried to go over the line...and this is what happened…She's serious about it no matter how good the pay is..."

Akito just stood in silent.

"That's just...wrong and sick," he said.

"What? Aren't you just wanting to get some too?

Don't hide it just because of your reputation," he snickered.

Akito punched him in the face. The guy bent over in pain for Akito's fighting skills haven't rusted. In fact, it has improved.

"This is why girls, women think of men as a bunch of sex crazed animals! Men like you're a fucking shame. The girl is wrong to get money like that...but the men

who actually pays is even more wrong."

And he went in, slamming his door.

Akito threw down his tie and ran his hand over his hair.

'Fuck, this pisses me off! Why are there always situations like this? Damn it...I shouldn't care...'

He huffed and went into the shower. But he couldn't help his man-side, be curious about what she can do but he shook his head.

'I don't want to be like that worthless punk.'

He let the cold shower water wash away his dark thoughts.

* * *

**Author: Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Akito spent the next week busy with his business work but occasionally saw The Girl pretty much with a different guy almost every night. He disliked girls who sold their bodies for money. Even though the jackass said she didn't let anyone touch her…It's still dirty and wrong. It seemed they didn't have respect for themselves. But he despised the guys who actually paid even more. There are people who actually pay, that's why that kind of job actually exist. And so he dared not fully introduced himself that week. He had found out her reputation before she could have told him. The girl of course didn't even give a second glance at him. She just went along with her usual life. Also he could never get a good look at her face because it was always covered with sunglasses or a cap.

Finally, Akito decided to interact with her since they couldn't ignore each other forever when they were going to be neighbors.

He pushed the doorbell hesitantly.

Ding-dong Ding-dong

After a few moments the door opened.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly

since I moved here. I came to do it formally since

we are going to be neighbors and..."

Akito paused to look at the girl and he could feel

his jaw drop.

She...she couldn't be...S, San..Sana Kurata…?

He could finally see her face closely with her hair flowing casually away from her face. Nothing covered her face this time, not even make-up. Her face still showed baby innocent face. And...her eyes...her eyes were full of innocence but at the same time the knowledge of the awful world was displayed clearly in her mystical brown eyes.

The same eyes...of Sana...who Akito had once loved

...she had disappeared abruptly without any say...5 years ago. He had searched for her everywhere but couldn't find her. No one knew what had happened to her not even her best friend, Fuka. She had just disappeared from their life suddenly.

But here she was...6 years later...the same brown eyes

the same baby innocence she bears...

but she had changed so much over the years...

her before soft blonde hair was dyed silky black which looked stunning on her.

Then he remembered...her reputation...and it hit him hard. The girl he had loved...having that reputation...working like that…he could not bear it...and he had never forgotten her even though he had never mentioned her again to his dad or sister…or his long time friends.

He realized looking at her again after all these years….

She...still meant so much to him...

"...Hello? Introduce yourself and then just stand there looking dazed? If you're just doing this as joke, I'm going to slam the door," she interrupted his thoughts.

Now that he paid attention, her voice was still the same too.

"Oh, um, uh yeah..sorry. I'm...Akito…Hayama, nice to meet..you"

He paused...wondering if she would recognize him too. He didn't know if he wanted to her to or not

"..I guess so...since we are neighbors...come in, my name is...Sana."

She said a little hesitant but let him in her house

'Guess that means...she doesn't remember me...'

He didn't know whether to be happy or not, but felt a little disappointed

"Um, do you want anything to eat, drink?"

She asked politely. He couldn't imagine how this innocent doll could be what that jackass had described.

His Sana would never...ever do something like that...

"No,no..I'm good," Akito said.

He was looking around her house amazed. The walls were all pure white but the soft carpet was deep red. There was a small white circular table with matching two chairs by the kitchen. A huge platinum TV awkwardly stood in the middle of the room and a zebra couch was against the plain wall. But that was all. There was no decoration like most girls would have loved to have. The walls were naked. The house felt empty.

"Ya, I don't have much in here."

She shrugged handing him a coke.

"Uh, I didn't want anything.." he said

"Too bad, drink it. It's my house."

Akito almost smiled. It was just like her.

"So..what did you want?"

"Not much…since we're gonna be neighbors, wouldn't it be better to be friends?" he said.

"...friends? Hm, I guess so." she raised her eyebrow.

"...I'm not like the guy that you kicked out, I don't do that shit." he said seriously.

Her eyes widened but quickly recovered at first looking angry, then...amused.

"I...see," she finally said.

Making Akito wonder what she was thinking now. She always made him what she could be thinking now. Sana was just different. She would keep her real thoughts to herself.

"Then what do you do? You look like you could be the director of like a top business or something," she said shrugging.

"I am.." he said

He wondered if he should tell her who he is. That he was someone from her past. If she still remembered...Should he? Or...not...there must have been a reason she's been hiding...

"Hm, I guess you already know what I do," her eyes gleamed

"Yes...may I ask what led you to do such a thing?" he asked carefully.

"Maybe I enjoy it, hm?" she challenged "Are you prying in my life?"

"No,no...I'm sorry...it's just..." he didn't finish

'You're…Sana, I know...how fragile you are…I know enough to know you're not that kind of a person…'

"You know...You're really familiar...reminds me of someone..."

She went into her thoughts.

"But maybe not, I would hate to let it be like that…I wouldn't know what I'll do," she smiled bitterly.

"Uh,no,no, probably not." he quickly said.

'Fuck I don't want her gone again before I start making amends'

"Haha, yah, that'd suck, considering how hard I worked to get away from the past," she laughed warming up her cold face...but not reaching her eyes.

"Well I'd better...go work now, but please contact me if you wanna talk again," he said

She just smiled slightly but with sadness.

* * *

**Author: They're nothing like the original characters huh? It's because their personality is based on people I know. Hehe I hope that's okay. I had acutally originally written this as a real life based story but wanted to make it into a fanfiction so I chose Kodocha! Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Akito then spent the rest of his day trying to work but his head was flooding with the thought of Sana. How he'd found her when he'd finally given up…how she'd been doing…

Mostly...What had exactly happened to her…

"Damn it, Sana! Don't run away anymore..."

-

That night, he finally came back home at 2 a.m. Before he went in, he glanced at her door. While he was thinking he faintly heard someone singing and playing guitar. He followed the sound up to the roof of the apartment. The voice was clearer. Such a sad, sweet voice, ready to break anytime soon fragile voice, singing a sad song accompanied with the sound of the guitar…

He climbed the stairs to where the owner of the voice is, only to find Sana, sitting cross-legged with the guitar on her lap. She only wore an over-sized button up shirt and short shorts in a still cold early spring. She was staring out in the view of the dark city only dimly lit by the street lights and the stars. Her soft hair shook by the light breeze. Her face was the saddest...and the most beautiful. All around her was bottles of alcohol.

Akito walked over silently and sat next to her.

Listening.

She finally finished and they just sat in silence.

"That was very beautiful," he said breaking the silence.

"...it's used to get rid of my emotions," she suddenly said

He stared wide-eyed surprised she'd open up a little bit.

"...so I can feel empty and numb whenever…stuff happens…"

He stared at her even more shocked.

"Hm, isn't weird? It's like I can just open up to you,you give me a...certain feeling...maybe cuz I'm drunk, heh."

"...I can listen"

She smiled a little...very bitterly.

"...you asked me why I do this? What if it's really because I enjoy it? What if I enjoy making guys beg to me, watching them frustrated, and being so helpless!"

She went on laughing dryly.

"Don't talk like that Sana Kurata! I know you better than that!" he said angrily.

Then she stared at him weird...and her eyes got wide

"Sana…Kurata?? How'd you know my last name…wait…Akito…Akito Hayama! Fuck, you can't be the same…oh fuck fuck fuck!!"

Sana snapped up, gathering her stuff and cussing out loud.

Akito realized his little slip too late.

"Shit, Sana!! Don't leave!! Why are you running away!" he grabbed her.

"Akito, Akito, Akito!! Damn it! How did I not recognize you?! Damn it, damn it!"

She shrieked her eyes hysterical.

"Please Sana don't be like this! Please please please can't we start over and be friends? I've finally found you!"

She paused going down the stairs.

"Friends?? Friends??"

She laughed bitterly

"I've thrown away all those, when I became a fucking whore!! Do you know how much it hurts, Hayama? We can't be friends Akito Hayama. You become fucking successful with your life while I have the dirtiest, the shittiest job on earth!"

She yelled and crashed down and slammed the door of the rooftop.

"Damn it Sana!! Fuck Fuck Fuck!!"

Akito yelled angrily. Angry at the world...

Angry at himself for feeling helpless…

He angrily threw the glass bottles against the rooftop wall, making them shatter into millions of pieces that could never be put back…

* * *

**Author: Chapter 4 already! Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

The following week Akito practically stayed in front of her door everyday. Even though he knew Sana probably went somewhere after that incident he hoped she'd come back at least to get her stuff. He has waited for 5 years....he can wait a little bit more...even if it hurt as he did....as he thought of all the possiblities she could be doing as he waited in front of her door as late as 5 a.m.

Just like any other time he was sitting in front of her door at 8:00 p.m. waiting to see if she'd show up when he heard loud noises.

"No it's this door you dummy!"

"Can't you read?! It's not the same numbers I wrote down!"

"Just find it already please! T.T"

"Why did the elevator just HAD to be out of order today?"

"Oh, shush! It's only 5 stori—Aki!!"

Akito turned to the sound to find his friends –Tsuyoshi, his wife Aya, Fuka, his ex-rival Naozumi- all climbing up the stairs.

"Aki! What're you doing on the floor??" yelled Fuka swinging her bag of...goods and food that she brought.

"Hi Akito we came to see you because you haven't been really yourself lately..." said Aya shyly as always.

Akito slowly got up from the floor and smiled a little.

"We...can talk inside."

Everyone went inside his apartment and they gawked at the nice furniture and things. They all finally settled on his couch with the food and goods his friends' brought set on the table.

"So....why were you sitting at another person's door? Is that your new hobby?" said Naozumi nicely.

He was very handsome now as he lost his girly-boy look and into more of a boyish look. He was still a successful actor..probably even better than he had been in the past. He had all the ladies going for him. Naozumi and Akito got in a huge fight when Sana had disappeared but after awhile they overcame each other's dislikes and found that they could actually be very good friends much to their dismay.

"Shut up Nao," said Akito making a face.

"Well then, what is it? Why were you avoiding our calls? We are worried about you you know.." said Tsuyoshi.

"Yeah, you know we are here for you," said Fuka.

Akito smiled a little. Yes, these were his long time friends that knew about him. They've accepted his bad sides and good sides. They....also know how much he loved Sana............whom he still loves.

"Is it......Sana?" asked Aya very quietly looking down at her cup of coffee.

Everyone did a double-take for they always assumed Sana Kurata to be a taboo. Someone that must not be mentioned...because that name always hurt everyone of them...especially Akito.

Akito was shocked that Aya would guess so quickly.

"How....." he started.

"What?? You know where she is??" "Did you find her??" Everyone started shouting at once.

"Enough!" said Fuka. "Tell us...what happened the past week?"

Akito hesitated still wondering how Aya knew...but Aya said no more.

"I...yes. I found her," sighed Akito looking pained. Aya bit her lips as if she understood.

"What?? Where? What the hell happened her? Did you talk to her?" yelled Naozumi.

Akito didn't respond...he didn't know where to start and how to explain...explain her new reputation.

"I'll say..." started Aya once again. Everyone started to wanting to talk once again but was shushed by the seriousness of her look.

"Well...that time when I researched apartments for you...I saw all the resident's last name of this apartment...and I recognized Kurata of course..so I wondered if it was...really Sana so I kind of asked around and looked around....and I found out it really was Sana...but...it's not the Sana we know...the Sana we all loved. She's...she's just changed so much!!" she started to cry and Tsuyoshi just hugged her shoulder silently.

"...what do you mean? What do you mean that she's not the Sana we know? The Sana we loved? It's still her isn't it?!" said Fuka.

"Is her reputation that...bad?" said Naozumi.

"What do you know Akito?" asked Tsuyoshi still hugging silently crying Aya.

Akito sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes it's still her, Fuka. Sana...Kurata," he whispered her name painfully. "It's just that she's...she really changed over the past 5 years. I don't know what happened that time when she disappeared...but....she is just...dealing her problems the wrong way.."

Everyone waited for him to continue and Aya just squeezed her eyes.

"She...became..." Akito couldn't say it. He refused to say the word....the word 'whore'. He couldn't attach that word to his Sana.

"What?! What did she become?! Is it that bad? What is it? A dirty slut? A whore?? Does she sell her body? Why can't you say??" yelled Naozumi angrily half-jokingly.

Everyone was silent. It was like a icy layer had just come over them. Aya started to cry harder and Akito looked pained.

"Why aren't you denying it..?" whispered Fuka with tears in her eyes.

"Hayama!! Why aren't you denying it? Is it true? Is that what she's become?? Tell me!" cried Naozumi.

Akito just looked at all of his friends...all of them who cared deeply for Sana...they all stared at him full of emotions with their own thoughts about Sana in their head.

"...Yeah," he finally choked out, "that's what she's become."

Everyone became quiet again, there was only sound of Aya crying and Naozumi cursing.

Akito finally continued with his full story.

"I saw...a guy that was half-naked in front of her door, and that bastard told me that...that's basically what she does. She...gets paid for giving pleasure to guys. He said she never let's them touch her but she'll do them! What the fuck is that? That's even worse! It's so low...it hurts so much...so much when I think of Sana....giving to the guys just for their pleasure. They don't give shit about her! They don't care about her! All they think about is what they want at that moment. I can't bear the thought...the thought of her kneeling in front of some sick bastard to give him pleasure. She can't possibly enjoy that when she doesn't get some in return. All she does it is for money...of all things money! I thought she had enough because she was a fucking star. But no..she just had to go this way. Damnit!!" Akito slammed his fist on the table angrily and looked away with...tears in his eyes. "I don't know anymore...who was I searching for the whole time? The innocent Sana disappeared..was I just wasting the 5 years that I've always searched for her? What happened...What ever happened to the girl I've always loved?" He finished with silent tears.

Fuka and Aya started to cry even harder as they heard Akito talk. Tsuyoshi just sat there shocked and pained not realizing that he too was crying....they were all crying for her..because they loved her and cared deeply about her. Naozumi shot up and barged towards the door angrily also with tears running down his cheeks. Naozumi stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door widely..

"S..Sana Kurata?" he stuttered.

A fragile-looking girl covered in party clothes that didn't look right against her delicate body stared back wide-eyed.

* * *

**Author: Helloo :D I haven't updated in a long time because I've been so busy...but I felt like I needed a break so here you go. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing :) I'd love to hear you guys' opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness. I forgot how I used to write fanfictions and came back across it. It's been so long I probably lost my touch in ideas and writing skills (not that it was that great back then but..) anyway I wanted to write more to it so I came back! I hope this story hasn't been too forgotten. Anyway enjoy.**

**+Disclaimer: I do not own any of these.**

* * *

****-6-

Everyone became frozen as if time has stopped, and no one dared to make a noise. Instead, they just stared at Sana and Sana back at them with wide eyes. Finally, Sana regained her senses and quickly opened her door to hide.

"W-wait! Sana!" yelled Naozumi rushing out to grab her.

Sana pushed him off angrily and tried to shut her door but this time Akito speedily caught the door, holding it open just enough to see her face.

"Sana, stop running away and talk to us," he said softly, staring into her distressed eyes.

"I have nothing to say," she said back in a tense voice. "Leave me alone and take them away." She tried to close the door but Akito had gotten even stronger.

"Sana! Sana! Talk to us! Please!" yelled Aya and Fuka in the background. "Please please even for a second please Sana…"

Hearing her once dear friends Aya and Fuka crying in the background made Sana's eyes waver a little as she and Akito kept staring into each other's eyes.

"Sana…we all still care about you…only if you would just talk to us…" Naozumi said, next to Akito.

Sana started to shake a little and became suddenly weak. Akito, seeing a little part of the old Sana in that moment, quickly forced the door more open, but Sana regained her senses again and kicked him in the balls. Akito fell back in pain, but Sana just smirked at him.

"I've got nothing to say to you or them. Get the fuck out and don't bother me again or I'll seriously call the police."

She then just slammed the door, leaving the rest in shock and awe.

"So…that's the Sana now," Akito muttered bitterly. "You all should go back for today."

Several days passed again, Akito just spending the days like a zombie, only thinking about how to talk to Sana Kurata, who has put up an impossibly thick wall between her and her past.

'Just what the hell has happened during the 5 years…?'

He threw down his work and stood up angrily.

'I can't work like this anymore! Fine, I'll go see her myself at this club..what..Heav..Heaven? What a stupid name.'

He disguised himself with a dark hat so she wouldn't recognize him. He knew she would just go running off if she knew it was him.

He arrived in front of the club and saw a huge line still even thought it was about 2 am. There were many drunk people and girls revealing much of their skin giggling and flirting. This already disgusted Akito, so he just pushed through the crowd and went in. The bouncers quickly let him in when they saw who he was.

Once inside, he scanned the whole place looking for where Sana Kurata may be. The loud music was giving him a headache. Two girls dressed in…barely anything glided up to him with a coy smile.

"Are you here alone?" one of them asked with bright red lips.

"Yes," He said emotionless.

"You want to hang with us then? Hehe," the other giggled. She had unbelievably thick eyeliners that it scared him.

"Where is this girl named Sana Kurata?" he asked them ignoring her question.

"Oh. You are looking for _her _too. Sick I don't know why guys like her so much she's fucking ugly and disgusting. She's over there in that booth probably doing some guy again. HAHAHA what a slut," she laughed hysterically.

Akito slammed the girl against the wall harshly.

"Don't put her in the same group as you. You probably came up to me wanting some, showing off your boobs that I can almost see your nipples. But you are too easy, fat, and ugly it's no wonder guys go for Sana Kurata because she's beautiful and not easy like you," he said harshly using the eyes that he had before he had met Sana.

The girl burst out crying, all her make-up running down her cheeks. Her friend hurriedly grabbed her and headed out. He ignored them and headed toward the booth.

There he found her, her silky hair flowing down her revealing back, making out with some hornyass guy. He wanted to punch him and grab her off of him, but that would give him away so he angrily sat down, trying to calm himself down. It was painful to see his love kissing some douchebag.

They finally broke apart after an alarm rang from her watch, but the guy wouldn't let her go. Sana pushed him away coldly.

"Get the fuck away, your times over." She said as she fixed her make-up using her small compact mirror. She noticed Akito sitting across from her and smiled slyly.

"How long?" she asked, not recognizing him in the dark.

"Rest of the night," he replied grimly.

"$50,000," she said holding out her hand.

Akito felt a sharp pain in his chest, seeing her talking like this. Why was she doing this…? She was a star. She could have easily made more than this.

Nevertheless he took out a pen and wrote her the check.

"Ok, where?" she said smiling at her check. "Hotel? Your place? My place?"

"I don't want that."

She stared at him with a different look now, taking him more seriously.

"What do you want then."

"…act like my girlfriend."

She chuckled, gathering her stuff.

"Role-play, huh? Ok, let's go." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Ok boyfriend, where to?"

Akito couldn't help but blush when she held his hand, it was still Sana holding his hand.

* * *

**Wahh...I suck. T-T. Too much time passed since I wrote fanfics. Sorry...I hope you still enjoy it. T-T**


End file.
